


Let's Make A Deal

by ColoradoPeculiar



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gay Panic, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, I wrote this because of a comment on instagram, M/M, Minor Mila Babicheva/Sara Crispino, Misunderstandings, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexuality Crisis, Sexuality Realizations!, The Author Regrets Nothing, have fun y'all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColoradoPeculiar/pseuds/ColoradoPeculiar
Summary: When a waitress mistakes Victor and Yuri for a couple and gives them a discount because of it, the two of them hatch a plan to save a bit of money.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Let's Make A Deal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [negativefouriq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/negativefouriq/gifts).



> Here we go! 
> 
> (Also sorry for this being up a week late, thank you for your patience!) 
> 
> In this AU, while all of them still enjoy ice staking, Phichit, Yuri, Victor, Chris, Otabek, and Yurio all go to the same university. They all met through the foreign exchange student program and have been friends for years.

Katsuki Yuri still didn't understand how he had ended up in this situation. He smiled and nodded along to whatever the waiter was telling him and his companion.

Victor Nikiforov smiled at the waiter, his arm around Yuri's shoulders. Of course, out of all the people he was roped into this situation with, it just had to be him.

He and Victor had been friends ever since they had started at the University. They had both come in through the Foreign Exchange Student Program. Yuri was from Japan, Victor was from Russia.

"Well, as I was saying the other day, you two are just too cute!" The newly employed waiter gushed.

"Thank you, sir. It took a lot for us to get to this point." Victor gave Yuri a soft smile that almost looked genuine.

 _'Remember, you're only doing this until you can get a solid job. Just play along.'_ Yuri thought.

"But I would do it all over again if it meant I ended up here with you." Yuri tried his hardest to make it sound like he was a boy in love.

"Oh, you two. I'll be right back with your drinks, okay?" The waiter asked.

"Okay." The two of them chorused.

How in the world had he gotten into this mess?

A week earlier:

 _'Ding!'_ The familiar bell chimed, altering the workers of the new arrival.

"Hello, Yuri!" Emilia said with a bright smile on her face.

"Hello, Emilia. It's great to see you again." Yuri greeted her.

Emilia was a part-time waitress at the cafe and her schedule always seemed to line up when Yuri was there. Over the course of him and his friends dining there, they had gotten quite close.

"It's good to see you too! How are you?" Emilia asked, leading him to his regular table.

"I'm doing well." Yuri pushed the thoughts of bills he couldn't quite pay and dwindling grades to the back of his mind.

It would get better, he knew it would. Soon he would find a job to pay the bills. He was looking all week at different ads and had booked several interviews already. He had to get at least one of those jobs. Just a little longer and soon he would be putting money into his savings instead of taking it out. Perhaps he would even have money to spend on wants instead of needs.

"I'm glad to hear that. Will any of your friends be joining you today?" Emilia asked.

"Um, I think Phichit is supposed to get here soon." Yuri replied, pulling out his phone and checking his messages from his Thai roommate.

"In that case, I'll start working on your usual drinks and appetizers." Emilia said cheerfully.

"Sounds great, thank you." Yuri looked up and smiled at her.

"Ah, Victor! I wasn't expecting to see you here!" Emilia laughed.

Yuri turned his head to see the Russian, who had apparently bumped right into Emilia.

"I'm so sorry, Emilia. I didn't see you there." Victor said in his heavily accented English.

That was on the downside of going to university in the UK, Yuri supposed, you had to know decent enough English to live there. Luckily, Yuri had been living in England for years and combined with the English he learned in grade school, he had picked it up rather quickly.

"It's not a problem. I was just going to start on an appetizer for Yuri and Phichit, whenever he got here."

Yuri could imagine Victor's eyes falling onto him behind his sunglasses that he always wore.

"Sounds amazing Emilia, I absolutely adore the food here."

"I would hope so, considering how often you eat here." Emilia joked and headed back to the kitchen.

"Victor! I wasn't expecting to see you today." Yuri said, as Victor slid into the booth across from him.

"I wasn't expecting to be here today either, if I'm being honest. Luckily, Mila and Sara finished the project early, so I thought I would head here to grab a quick snack. However, now that I know you're here I'm sure I'll stay awhile." Victor winked.

Yuri hummed, used to Victor's behavior by now.

"So, are you grateful that the project went well? I know that you were worried about it."

"Worried isn't exactly the best word for it. I was more concerned that Mila and Sara would focus more on each other than on the actual project. Those two are so in love, I'm envious of them sometimes, but not when we're trying to do a group project."

"And do you think you did well on it?"

"I certainly hope so. I'm not doing super terrible in that class, but I'm not doing outstanding either. Any good grade helps." Victor shrugged.

"I get it, believe me." Yuri muttered.

"How are you doing in your classes anyway? You're getting a veterinarian degree, right?" Victor asked.

"Yep. It's been alright. It's definitely not the easiest thing I've ever done."

"I wouldn't worry about it too much, Yuri. You're smart enough that you'll be back on top in no time. I believe in you." Victor said with the sparkle in his eye that seemed like it was always there.

"That'll be the day. Maybe you'll actually take off those sunglasses then, huh?" Yuri teased.

"Don't disrespect my sunglasses." Victor said, but took them off anyway. "I'm only taking them off to show you how hard I'm glaring right now."

"Yeah-huh, it's definitely not because you couldn't see since it's dark in here."

"Definitely not." Victor agreed.

"Yuri! Victor!" Phichit waved to them, entering the cafe, grinning.

"Hello, Phichit." Emilia said, an eyebrow raised.

"Emilia! I didn't see you there! How are you today? You look absolutely lovely." Phichit complemented.

Emilia laughed.

"Oh Phichit, you know I can't stay mad at you for long. It's good to see you."

"Good to see you too." Phichit said cheerfully.

Yuri didn't understand how someone could be so happy all the time. It sounded exhausting to him, but that was Phichit for you. He was always there with a smile and a camera.

"Hello guys!" He said happily sliding into the book next to Yuri.

"Hi, Phichit." Victor greeted.

"Victor! It's so good to see you, I take it Mila and Sara are finishing up your project?"

"They volunteered to do the rest themselves and I'm not one to let the opportunity go to waste."

"Uh-huh, I'm sure. Well, I'm super glad that you're here! Your classes keep you so busy sometimes."

"That's the life of a University student. How are your communication classes going?"

"Great! It's such a blast learning about communication theory."

"Well, at least someone is enjoying University." Victor said.

"And you aren't? I mean, Victor, part of our campus is a castle! It's amazing!"

"It is amazing, but it's not like it doesn't come with a price. Not all of us got here on scholarships like you, Phichit." Victor said good-naturedly.

"I suppose that maybe you're correct, but still this is a once in a lifetime opportunity and by God I'm going to enjoy it!" Phichit vowed. "In fact, why don't we plan a weekend trip to Germany?"

"You know I would love to travel, Phichit, but it's not realistic for me right now." Victor said.

"Me neither. I'm way too busy with school and trying to find jobs." Yuri sighed. 

"Oh, right, I forgot." Phichit looked down for a second before perking right up. "Well, it doesn't have to be right away! After you two feel comfortable, we should totally bring the whole group to Germany."

"Okay, Phichit. It's a deal." Victor held out his hand.

"Ah, it's good to see that I am not alone." A new voice rang as someone sat down next to Victor.

"Hello, Chris." Victor greeted his roommate.

"Victor, Yuri, Phichit, it's lovely to see all of you." He said. "I wasn't aware we were hanging out today."

"We weren't. Yuri and I were planning to come here and then Victor ran into us." Phichit explained.

"I see. How was everyone's classes today?"

"Surprisingly productive."

"Awesome!"

"It was alright."

"Only alright, Yuri?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, it was just one of those days, you know?"

"Oh definitely."

"Why hello, Chris. When did you sneak in?" Emilia asked.

"Just a few moments ago. I wasn't aware that you were working otherwise I would've stopped by and said hi."

"Oh it's not a problem, I was in the back getting these for your friends." She placed the milkshakes down on the table. "I'll be sure to bring out your regular order as well."

"Ah, Emilia, you are an absolute gem, shining and beautiful."

"Saying sweet words aren't going to get you a discount." She fixed Chris with a glare, but a pink was on her cheeks.

"Bummer."

"It's good to see you, Chris. I'll be right back with your regular order."

"Thank you, Emilia."

Yuri shook his head as Emilia walked away.

"Do you really find that necessary?" He asked.

"It's fun, Yuri. I'm sure that if you knew how to flirt that you would agree."

"But that line was just so corny." Victor said.

"Girls love corny, Victor, especially the romantic ones. Besides, Emilia knows that there is no way I'd be interested in her. I just love to flirt."

"Good Lord, how did I end up with such playboy friends?" Yuri muttered.

"I'll have you know I'm not a playboy." Victor pouted.

"I'm only teasing, Victor, don't worry."

"Well, I can't exactly deny those claims, but I would never cheat. I make sure everyone knows exactly what they're getting into." Chris winked.

"I would hope you do. Otherwise, how could you ever have a decent relationship? Communication is key and I know all about that." Phichit pointed at himself with a grin.

"Of course you would Phichit, you are a communications student after all." Victor rolled his eyes. 

"So does that I mean I can come to you for relationship advice?" Chris hummed.

"Chris, if I had a pound for every time you came to me for advice I would be a rich, rich man." Phichit said.

"I suppose you would be, then you could take care of all my debt." Victor sighed wistfully.

"Thus is the life of a broke University student." Chris nodded.

"Speaking of debt, I'm taking care of the bill. Consider this my treat for making it through the week." Phichit said happily.

"Oh, that's right it is Friday, isn't it?" Yuri thought out loud.

"Did you seriously forget?" Victor asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I was tired!" Yuri protested.

"But yes, it is Friday and I will use my privilege of not being broke by buying you all milkshakes." Phichit said.

"Thank you." Yuri sipped his own shake, savoring the vanilla flavor.

"Of course! I love spoiling all of my friends."

"Hello, idiots." Yuri Plisetsky, another one of their foreign exchange student friends walked over to them.

"Hello, Yurio." Victor smirked, knowing how much he was bugged by the nickname.

"What have I said about calling me that? Now scoot over, Chris."

"Yes, sir." Chris replied and did as he was told.

"Let me give you guys a piece of advice. When it's 14:00 on a Friday, don't try and spring your music students with a pop-quiz. It sours the entire weekend." Yurio rolled his eyes.

"He didn't!" Chris gasped.

"He did. Now my day is ruined." He crossed his arms, pouting.

"Do you think you did well on it?" Victor asked, drinking a sip of his chocolate shake.

"Hell if I know! I never do well on written tests." Yurio scoffed.

"And it was a written test instead of a playing one? No wonder your weekend is ruined." Victor shook his head.

"All I need right now is a milkshake and some chips." Yurio said.

"You know, it seems like every time I come to this table there are more of you." Emilia set down Chris' milkshake.

"Hello, Emilia. I'll get my regular today." Yurio said.

"Of course, that'll be right out along with your normal sausage rolls."

"Thank you, Emilia." The entire table said.

"Don't mention it! I'm always here to help, that's my job after all." She happily walked off towards the kitchen, humming a tune to herself.

"Are we doing anything this weekend?" Yurio asked, pulling out his phone.

"Studying, mainly." Victor grumbled. "Tell me why I thought becoming a therapist was a good idea?"

"Because you love helping people." Phichit answered quickly.

"Ah yes, of course. I don't regret it, but it's just so much work."

"Oh I can relate to that, believe me." Yuri muttered.

"Vet school ain't going the way you planned it, Katsudon?" Yurio asked.

"Not exactly, and don't call me that."

"The day you quit calling me Yurio is the day I stop calling you Katsudon."

"Fine. I suppose it's not the worst nickname in the world."

"It's better than what they called you in grade school." Phichit sang.

"Good lord, why did I tell you about that?"

"Because I made you in a game of truth or dare."

"What's this nickname that you speak of? I need to know it, for reasons." Yurio grinned.

"Phichit, no. Don't tell him." Yuri pleaded.

"I won't, I won't. Sheesh, Yuri, I'm not that cruel!" Phichit pouted.

"Just making sure." Yuri playfully glared at him.

"Ugh, you two are no fun whatsoever." Yurio complained. "As far as the weekend goes, I've got a gig tomorrow night at a bar in town. Consider this your invitation."

"We'll be there." Phichit promised.

"You know I wouldn't miss one of your gigs, Yurio." Chris sipped a bit of his own milkshake.

"Don't call me-."

"I'm sure I could take a break from studying to come." Victor said.

"I'll see if I can go." Yuri said.

He wanted to support Yurio, but going to a bar would mean having to spend even more money that he didn't have. It was a blessing that Phichit was paying for him today. He wasn't sure how much longer he could spend money on things like milkshakes.

"You're going. I can cover the fee." Phichit said automatically.

"Are you sure?" Yuri asked.

"Of course! We've all gotta support Yurio!" Phichit roped his arm around Yuri's shoulders. "Besides," Phichit lowered his voice. "Don't you want to see Yurio and Otabek being obviously in love?"

"You drive a hard bargain, Phichit." Yuri smiled. "Alright, I'll go."

"Sweet!" Phichit cheered.

"What's sweet?" Otabek Altin asked. He was another foreign exchange student from Kazakhstan and was the drummer in Yurio's band.

"We're all going to your's and Yurio's gig tomorrow." Chris explained.

"Good. I'll be thankful to see you all there." Otabek pulled up a chair and sat at the head of the table. "It's always nice to see a familiar face in the audience."

"It's nice of you to finally join us." Yurio commented.

"Sorry Yurio, I was held up."

"Hmph, just don't do it again." He grumbled.

"Oh, so he gets to call you Yurio?" Victor asked.

"Yeah, because he's Otabek." Phichit smirked.

Yurio shot him a glare that would've made Yuri shut right up, but Phichit was braver than him.

"We all know that he gets the boy-."

"Shut up right now!" Yurio exclaimed angrily, reaching across the table to slap his hand across Phichit's mouth.

"Yurio." Emilia had come back with Yurio's chips and milkshake, along with the sausage rolls the group always shared. "Be nice. And quit teasing him, Phichit."

"Fine." Phichit relented, but it was clear from his grin that he wouldn't stop for long.

"Hello, Otabek. Will you be getting your usual as well?"

"Yes please. Thank you, Emilia."

"Of course! I'll be right back."

"So, where is your gig at?" Phichit asked.

"It's at a bar called 'The Grubby Pig.'" Otabek said. "Apparently, they're supposed to have really good food there."

"I found it!" Phichit pulled the bar's website up on his phone. "It looks really good. The reviews speak highly of it."

"Well, I for one, cannot wait." Chris said, and finished off his milkshake.

"It looks like it's going to be a blast!" Phichit grinned. "It looks really cool, do you think they'll be open to your style of music?"

"We did have to send in samples for them to see what we're like." Otabek said.

"It's a bar, I'm sure they'll be fine with rock and roll." Yurio rolled his eyes.

"Just don't go too crazy. We don't want you getting thrown out, _again_." Victor gave him the side eye.

"That was one time!"

"And once is one time too many." Victor said.

"Ugh, whatever." Yurio scoffed.

"Don't worry. I'll be sure that he doesn't go too crazy. We'll be up on stage most of the time anyway, there will be no time for us to get drunk." Otabek said.

"Good."

"Victor truly is our dad friend." Phichit smiled. "And as our dad friend I will volunteer him to be our designated driver tomorrow!"

"What?"

"I second that!" Chris spoke up.

"Third." Yurio said.

"Sorry, Victor. I fourth it." Yuri gave him an apologetic smile.

"Ugh, alright fine. I shouldn't be spending money on alcohol anyway." He shrugged. "It's far too expensive for my budget right now."

"Great. We've got our designated driver." Yurio smirked. "And it's not me."

"But, you still have to be sober to perform, right?" Otabek raised an eyebrow.

"I guess so."

"So no drinks until after, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it."

"Here you are, Otabek." Emilia placed his milkshake down in front of him. "Are you finished with that?" She directed the question towards Phichit, Victor, and Yuri, whose glasses were empty.

"Yes we are, thank you."

"Of course, of course."

"And Emilia, just put it on one check, I'll be paying." Phichit winked.

"That's very nice of you, Phichit. I'll be sure to get that out for you, but there's absolutely no rush."

"Thank you, Emilia!"

"You know, she deserves a raise." Victor commented.

"Agreed. She's put up with us for too long now to not to." Yuri sighed, putting his chin on his hand.

"We'll have to do something for her." Phichit said and Otabek hummed in agreement.

"Yes, but what?" Chris asked.

"I don't know, but I'm sure we can think of something! We're all capable of it." Phichit said.

"It's Friday, stop making me think." Yurio groaned.

"Fine, we can brainstorm tomorrow and then share ideas at the gig, sound good?" Phichit asked. 

"Sounds great." Yurio leaned forward and took a large drink from his milkshake.

"Ugh, I don't see how you can stand that stuff." Chris wrinkled his nose.

"Because it's delicious. That's how."

"It's coffee!" Chris said, horrified.

"Something every university student needs." Yurio said. "You cannot survive without coffee."

"I'll stick to caramel, thanks." Chris said, his nose wrinkling.

"Suit yourself." Yurio shrugged. 

"I still think that chocolate is the best out of all of the flavors." Victor said. "You can't go wrong with chocolate."

"But chocolate can be so rich! Strawberry is the perfect mix of sweet and fruity." Phichit said.

"I think they're all great, but I like vanilla the best."

"Oreo is better. It's like vanilla and chocolate rolled into one." Otabek said.

"Coffee is still the greatest type of milkshake. It can be sweet or bitter depending on what type of milkshake you want. It also gives you a caffeine boost, it's the perfect flavor!"

"I can't believe out of all the things we're arguing about, we're arguing about milkshake flavors." Victor shook his head, but he was smiling.

"I think they're all great, but vanilla is a classic." Yuri said.

"And chocolate isn't?" Victor asked.

"Chocolate milkshakes always make me thirsty for some reason."

"They can do that to a person." Victor agreed. "I still love them though."

"Can't we just agree to disagree?" Phichit asked.

"Coffee will forever be better than caramel, but I'm finished wasting my precious brain cells arguing with you."

"That's a yes." Otabek told Phichit.

"Okay, then."

"One thing that we can all agree on, however, is that sausage rolls are delicious." Yuri picked up one and took a bite.

"Agreed."

It was a bit of a bummer he hadn't been able to find a place that sold authentic katsudon yet, but sausage rolls were pretty good too. It had taken a while for Yuri to get used to the culture shocks, but he was proud of how far he had come.

"So, besides from Yurio's gig and studying, do any of you have anything going on?" Phichit asked.

"Not really." Otabek shrugged. "Why?" 

"I was wondering if you would be willing to help me for a communications project? We have to interview someone and talk to them about how they formed relationships."

"Yeah, sure. I don't have anything going on."

"Great! Thanks, Otabek. I promise you won't regret it. I'll even make sure to run all of my questions by you beforehand."

"I'm sure nothing you say will be inappropriate." Otabek said.

"I hope not, but this is just an extra precaution I'll be taking." Phichit waved it off.

"Alright, do you want to get started on that now?" Otabek asked.

"Yeah, sure thing! That way it's done by tomorrow so we can enjoy ourselves at your gig. Let me just get the check, Emilia!" Phichit waved her over.

"Yes Phichit? Are you ready for your check?" Emilia reached into her pocket and pulled out a folded over receipt.

"Yes I am, thank you."

"No problem! It's always lovely to see you." She said as she handed Phichit the receipt.

"None of you have to come with us, just so you know, but whatever you order after this I can't pay for." Phichit said, handing his card over to Emilia.

"I've got to head out soon anyway. I have to go and make sure the bar has got our place set up." Yurio stood up from the table. 

"I should get a head start on my studying." Chris let out a dramatic sigh.

"I should be doing that too." Yuri muttered.

"So, will you be leaving?" Victor asked.

"No, I suppose I can stay a bit longer." Yuri smiled, fighting down the panic that rose at his procrastination.

It was a Friday after all, he should be able to enjoy it and hang out with his friends! He could always do the work over the weekend. It would be fine.

"I'll stay too if that's the case."

Soon, everyone said their goodbyes and left, leaving Victor and Yuri alone.

"Yuri, are you doing alright?" Victor asked almost immediately after their friends were gone.

"What? Of course I am! Why do you think I'm not?" Yuri asked nervously.

"Because I can see it in your eyes. You're tired of something. Let me be there for you." Victor gave him a sympathetic look.

Yuri let out a long sigh.

"Oh alright, I'll tell you. University has been a lot more expensive than I had thought. The first few years I was fine, but this year..." He trailed off.

"That wasn't the case?" Victor asked.

"No. I'm falling deeper into debt everyday, especially because I don't have a solid job yet. That was part of the reason I was able to afford it, you know? But now I'm just doing odd jobs around the city and my bank account is not thanking me."

"I'm very sorry, Yuri."

"It's okay, Victor. It just sucks because I'm so stressed about money and then my grades are dwindling." Yuri sighed again.

"Well, you have a bunch of job interviews this week, right?" Victor asked.

"Yeah."

"You're very talented Yuri, and you've had no trouble finding jobs in the past. I'm sure that one of these places will accept you and hire you!"

"You think so?" Yuri asked.

"I know so! And when they do, we'll go and have a night on the town, okay?"

"Okay. Thank you, Victor."

"Of course, Yuri. I'm always here to help if you need anything." He stood up. "Now come on, let's go and get a head-start on our homework okay? I'll even come by your dorm room to study with you if you'd like."

"That sounds great, Victor let's go." He stood up and waved to Emilia to let her know that they were leaving.

Victor reached over and looped his arm through Yuri's.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yep!" Yuri nodded. "Let's head out!"

The two of them left the cafe together, arm in arm, clueless to how much their lives would change in coming weeks. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not 100% sure about an upload schedule, but it'll be around once a week. Also yes, Yurio is roughly the same age as everyone in this AU because otherwise he wouldn't be here at all. 
> 
> Also if anyone here lives in the UK please tell me some of your favorite foods that you love to eat! I want to make things as culturally accurate as possible!


End file.
